


Fragments

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [33]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Gen, Riku is the adoptive son of Noctis and Prompto., alternative universe, the end of journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Fragments. Several episodes that recount moments of Riku's journey into the world of Kingdom Heart and some episodes will make him take an important decision that will change his life forever.This fanfic closes the Alternative Universe based on the canonical finale of FFXV because others will be based on one of the alternative endings I've created.





	Fragments

**_ Remember bitter sweets _ **

 

Naminé looked up at Riku and asked in a curious voice: "Why do you feel nostalgia and sadness when you look at me?"  He picked up a pencil to start a new drawing.

  
Riku looked up at the window and answered in a low voice: "Remember me both a friend and a girl named Luna."

  
Naminé began to draw and asked curiously, "Luna?"

  
Riku nodded his head and began to explain: "We had to take her away from the Empire under the pretense of a fake marriage, but destiny chose a cruel road for her."  He grimaced in pain as he recalled the words of Uncle Ignis about Luna's death and the pain of his parents as they learned the terrible news.

  
Riku shook his head more forcefully and tried in some way to change the subject: - it was my first and ... -.  He took a long breath: - Last trip with both my parents.  He swallowed as the pain felt the pain target his heart: - I could see many places and interesting people.

  
Naminé picked up a colored felt-tip pen and continued: "Your heart is full of happy memories, but also of so much pain.  I feel this pain was one of the factors that made you fall into the darkness. "

  
Riku remained silent for a few minutes then turned to Naminé, who was finishing his drawing and said, "True!  Mourning and pain were among the causes that made me fall into obscurity, but now that I have accepted the dawn I do not want to miss any of the memories of that journey.  They are part of me and made me become what I am today. "

  
Naminé finished coloring and murmured in a soft tone: "I'll give you this design, I hope it can help you in your mission."

  
Riku took the picture and lifted the blindfold to look at Naminé's present.  He was a child with his two dads and there was also Gladio and Ignis and Regalia who were about to start a new journey together.

  
Riku murmured as he carefully folded his design and carefully placed it inside his jacket pocket: - Thank you for the gift.  And he left the room to protect his best friend's sleep.

 

_**Ardyn**_  
  
Riku continued his march to save Sora from the dark sleep in which he had crashed, but a voice he had never forgotten, paralyzed him: - Where are you going, fake foundling? -. 

  
Riku turned and shouted with all the rage in his body: "Ardyn!" He was identical to how he remembered it.

  
The man took off his hat and said seriously: "We have not seen each other for a long time, is not it Riku? I still can not believe that your two dads have deceived me by saying you were a foundling and not their beloved adopted son. "  He used a sarcastic tone in the last words and this made Riku even more angry.

  
Riku hissed as he tried to calm his anger: "What are you doing here? -. The boy stepped forward and looking at the man straight in the eye he said firmly: "You are not the real Ardyn! In this strange world you are only the incarnation of my grief and my pain.-.

Ardyn put a hand on his chin and replied in a vague and strange tone: - Maybe yes ... Maybe not!  In this world the rules have become absurd due to many interferences.-.  He looked at the young man with little interest: - And tell me once saved your friend, what are you going to do? -.

  
Riku was about to reply, but immediately stopped, noticing that there was something strange about that question and asked curiously: - What do you mean? -.

  
Ardyn threw his arm in a theatrical manner and answered in a serious tone: - After playing hero and saving your friend and the world, what are you going to do?  Will you continue to walk around the various worlds or will you try not to make the sacrifice of your beloved Daddy go?-.

  
Riku asked in an alarmed tone: - What ?!  Why should the sacrifice become vain?-.  He did not even want to think about such a possibility.

  
Ardyn explained as a strange grin appeared on his face: - Why do you think the plague is called starscourge?  Because it was carried by one of the meteorites that Ifrit evoked while punishing the civilization of Solheim for having betrayed him after he gave him the fire with which human civilization could prosper-.  Riku remembered that Shiva had told a story similar to his father on the train that had brought him to the imperial capital.

  
Ardyn continued his story: - The plague spread and the Gods to remedy chose a man and a woman who would become the chosen king and the oracle to stop the plague and save the world, but something went wrong in the plans of the Astral.  -.  He touched his chest several times and continued: - As a king I tried to save my people, but to do so I absorbed the starscourge inside of me and becoming immortal and unworthy for the crystal and for the Gods.  I was exiled from history and waited 2,000 years before the arrival of the King, your father.  You know the rest already, don't you? -.

Riku grimaced in pain and hissed through clenched teeth: "It comes to the point, before it decides to kick you."

  
Ardyn exclaimed in an amused tone: "I touched a sore button, did not I?"  He watched the boy's reaction and continued with his explanation: - Imagine what would happen if another "special" meteor fell on Eos and its inhabitants are unaware of the real history behind the daemons phenomenon? -.

  
Riku opened his eyes wide and exclaimed in a tone full of fear: "No!  No!  No!-.

  
Ardyn said in a satisfied tone: "I see, you have come to the right conclusion.  If the true story is not handed down, it will become a cycle that will never see the end.  And once again there will be a son who will cry for the sacrifice of his father.-.  He made a theatrical pause and pointing his finger at Riku said, "That's why I asked you what you're going to do once you've finished this story."

  
Riku listened to Ardyn's words carefully and asked, "Why now?  What's different than before? -.

  
Ardyn promptly replied with an amused grin on his lips: "Now you are ready to pick up what fate has reserved for you.  By choosing to take the path of dawn, you have shown that you have understood your father's sacrifice and have overcome the grief that imprisoned your heart.  You began to walk in the light and understand better, what it means to play a certain role in the world.-.

  
Riku closed his eyes, while Ardyn continued as his voice took on an ironic tone: - Do not you find your story similar to that of a children's fairy tale?  A baby abandoned in the waste by their parents who ascends to the higher floors of star.-.  


  
Riku shook his head vigorously and replied with a dry and angry tone: "My story is not a fairy tale!  If it were there would have been a happy ending where my dad would still be alive. "  As he spoke those words, he made the keyblade appear and prepared to face the man before him.

  
On the face of Ardyn appeared an amused grin and exclaimed: - And your beloved dad is not here to protect you!  None of your two dads can save you from me! -.

  
  Riku replied, ready to fight and touched his chest: - It's absolutely not true!  They are with me in my heart. With my friends t hey are the light that illuminates my heart.  And I will defeat you as my father has done in the past. "  He moved the way of dawn and hurled himself with Ardyn.

**_Sword_ **  
  
Young Xehanort looked perplexed at the sword that had materialized in front of Riku and said: - In this world I wanted to recall your true keyblade and show you that your path leads to darkness and not to light.-.  He focused his attention on the black blade and the golden decorations that adorned it: "Why then did that sword appear?"

  
Sora watched as he perplexed his sword, while Riku delicately brushed the wing that decorated the handle and in his mind came the moment when his father recognized him as his son, while his hands gently touched the sword.

  
His hand went to tighten the handle hard and resting his head on the blade of the sword thought while with the other continued to caress it as if it were a living creature "Dad!  Grandpa! "And almost burst into tears.

  
Xehanort looked at the nauseated scene and said, "Did you finish caressing that useless weapon for a keyblade master?"

  
Riku opened his eyes and looking at Young Xehanort he said harshly: "It's not a useless weapon!"  he raised his sword to him and thought "it is the legacy of my father and my grandfather!  And the proof that I have to follow the destiny that has been traced to me. "

  
The boy pointed his sword at Young Xehanort and Sora, seeing the scene, exclaimed: - Riku you will not be going to use that ... -.  He could not finish that he saw his friend throwing his sword and disappearing in a thousand crystals of light.

  
Riku appeared right at the point near Young Xehanort and made the keyblade appear with the right and hit the enemy in full face, while with the left hand held the handle of the royal sword.

 

**_Promise_ **

  
  
: - Have you completely gone mad or while fighting you have pulled something heavy in your head? -.  Prompto shouted those words to Riku when he mentioned what he intended to do, once the battle with Xehanort was over.

  
Riku replied seriously: - No, Dad!  I have made this decision because now I am ready to do what is right and to prevent one day his sacrifice from becoming vain.-.

  
Riku added firmly: "And then I want to try to keep that promise we exchanged after we liberated you."

  
Prompto remembered well what promise his son was talking about.

  
Noctis, who after apologizing for what had happened on the train, had begun to talk about breaking down the walls and building a single nation that would have erased all distinctions and made a new dawn rise on Eos.

  
And he had promised to stay by his side and yet Riku had promised to help them realize that promise.

  
Prompto sighed and noticed the son's determined look, he said in a tone of complacency: "I'm sure I would never be able to change your mind."  He shook his head vigorously and continued: "When are you going to return to Eos?"  Through a powerful magic, Ignis had disconnected Eos from the other worlds to protect Riku and only through a momentary magic portal was it possible to return to their native world.

  
Riku answered as he looked at the photographs above the bedside table: "After defeating Xehanort forever."  He looked back at his father and continued: "I would like you to take a picture before we leave for the final battle."

  
Prompto murmured in a tired tone and sitting on the chair: - And you also have a photograph with your friends to take with you to Eos.-.  The memory began to scream in his mind a memory that immediately chased away moving his head.

  
Riku said taking up the photograph he always kept in the secret pocket of his jacket: - Yes! -.  He embraced his father and they stayed together until the moment of departure, where Prompto answered his son's request.

 

 

_** Goodbye! I'm back to my home  
** _

  
  
Riku turned his gaze to the magical portal that connected the world of Yen Sid to that of the world of Eos, his real home.

  
He took a few steps toward that portal, while Sora cried out with all the happiness she had in her body: - Hey, Riku!  Let's go home so we can celebrate our victory against Xehanort.-.

  
Riku smiled and shook his head vigorously: "No, Sora!  I do not return with you and the others to Destiny Island. "  He put both hands on his friend's shoulders and continued: "I have to go back to my real home."

  
Sora's face became terribly serious and she asked, taking Riku's shoulders: - Why do you say that?  Destiny Island is your home.-.

  
Riku shook his head slowly and replied calmly: "That's not true, Sora and you know it well.  I moved to Destiny Island from another world. "  And he remembered their first meeting on the beach.  
Sora continued insistently: "Yes, but now it's your home."

  
Once again Riku shook his head and taking his hands off Sora's shoulders, replied: "That's not what fate has planned for me.  I have a duty to do and I have to go. "

  
He freed herself from Sora's embrace and turned to look at the magic portal and exclaimed: "Perhaps one day we'll see each other again."  He turned to Sora and a face appeared on his face: "Maybe in 10 years our worlds will be connected again as in the past and we'll see each other again."

  
Sora shook her head violently and exclaimed as tears slid down her cheeks: "No, do not talk like that!"

  
Riku made his grandfather's sword appear in his right hand: - Sora ... Mickey ... Terra ... Kairi and all my gratitude goes to you.  Without you I would still hate the dawn and I would not have defeated the darkness that imprisoned my heart.  Without you I would never have become what I am today. "  He raised his sword in the air: - Thank you all!  I'm happy to have been your friend and partner. "

  
Mickey exclaimed: - Riku! -.

  
Kairi: - Riku ?!  What are you going to do?-.

  
Riku threw his sword at the portal and Sora screamed as he ran towards him to stop him: - Riku! -.  He stretched his arms toward the illuminated figure of light, which then dissolved into a thousand small crystals.

  
Sora fell to the ground and, continuing to cry, tried to grab one of those crystals without succeeding.  His crying became even more desperate and he shouted: -Riku! -.

  
It was a journey of only a few seconds and when Riku appeared on the white steps that led to the Citadel.

  
Riku turned to look at the Royal Palace for only a few seconds before returning with his gaze to the square, where once was parked the Regalia with which he had left for the long journey that marked his life deeply.

  
The young man watched Gladio look at him in amazement and put a hand on his mouth to hold back a word or a start of amazement, while beside him Ignis waited for an order to move.  His father Prompto looked at him with pride as tears came down his cheeks and moving his head told him to move on.

  
Cor Leonis approached Riku to get on his knees and stretch out his hands.  Riku understood the gesture and knelt as well and took the Immortal's hands.

  
Cor whispered something imperceptible as he too began to cry and Riku nodded slowly with his head.

  
They stood up together and Coronis returned to the soldiers' ranks, while Riku's eyes rested once again on Prompto, Gladio and Ignis.

  
The three put their hands on the area of the heart, while they performed a long bow to him.

  
Riku smiled and, trusting the Palace, began to climb the stairs slowly.

  
Riku began to climb the stairs that led to the entrance of the royal palace, when he stopped, seeing a small white crystal fall from the sky.  Riku grabbed it immediately and clutching it in his hands, placed it close to his heart and closed his eyes.

  
He heard the voice of his father and grandfather saying three simple words: - Riku, walk tall! -.

  
Riku opened his eyes and whispered as he resumed his climb: - I will always do it!  I promise you! -.  With both hands he opened the doors of the royal palace and entered.  
   
  
_**Throne** _  
  
The main door of the throne room opened and Ignis made his entrance and the sound of his footsteps echoed in the immense room lit by the rays of the sun.

  
He stopped in the middle of the room to make a bow and put his fist on his heart and then remained motionless waiting for a command.

  
Sitting on the throne of stone, King Riku Lucis Caelum Argentum said in a serious tone and slightly moving his head: - Speak well, Uncle Ignis.-.

  
Ignis raised his head and said continuing to keep his fist closed on his heart: - Your majesty! -.

**Author's Note:**

> of course there are other fanfics who will be part of this series that come before this fanfic


End file.
